Princess Kagome
by Anime-girl405
Summary: Kagomes family is filthy rich they hire a bodyguard who is a very sweet boy... or is he? Is his kindness toward kagome real or is this some sort of crazy scehme?
1. Hired

…:… Well i got this after reading esperenza rising I really liked it it was cute and educating lol. Well this is a love story not about back then… well maybe kinda yeah …:…

Princess Kagome

Chapter 1 Hired

A middle aged women wearing a plain white stood in front of a very elegant and obviously filthy rich house. A young boy about the age of 8 was her son with black hair. He was were a blue t-shirt and jeans. The door suddenly opened to reveal a maid and she showed them in.

"Alright Mrs. I shall hire you, you may be my maid my current one is going to work closer to her home town so she can take care of her mother," A women wearing a very high class sweater and a long skirt.

The women in plain cloths spoke, " Mrs.Hirigashi please call me Tomo (Sorry people I don't know her real name) and could you possibly hire my son too?Maybe for some light work?" Tomo's face relaxed al little.

"Well Tomo I have no idea what he can do," Mrs.Hirigashi thought while looking at the small boy.

"Mami?" A small innocent voice came from atop the stairs.

"Oh! This is my daughter Kagome, Tomo. Yes what is it dear?" The small 5 year old crept over to the couch and plopped down right next to her mommy. " Maimi? When can Kagomi play?" Kagome looked at the small boy in a very interested way.

"I-" Mrs.Hirigashi was cut off she looked at what Kagome was so interested in…it was Tomo's son! "Well Tomo! Consider yourself lucky! MY Kagome seems very interested in your son. This is a wonderful occasion. He maybe Kagomes playmate if you wish. Also Kagome needs someone to watch her and its not fun having old adults hang around you like big statues all the time. We could hire a teacher and teach him the way of the arts and protect my Kagome." Mrs. Hirigashi looked at Kagome smiling sweetly.

"Thank you! Mrs.Hirigashi we are in your deepest debut. You don't know how much this means to us!." Tomo was all teary eyed.

….:….+….:….

In Kagome's room "Kagome you stay here and play with Tomo's son alright? We'll be in my room discussing about her work alright bye." Mrs.Hirigashi headed towards her room. "I'll be with Mrs.Hirigashi. So I want you to be a good boy and play with Miss.Kagome ok? Bye" Tomo waved to both of them.

"Bye mommy" The little boy waved.

Kagome sat on her bed waiting for the boy to do something she was far too shy to speak up first. She never had real friend before well actually she never really played with another person around her age she was too weak for that.

The boy suddenly started walking towards her. He squeezed her hand and gt real close to her face…….(whoa hold on there kid your only 8 . ) Kagomes eyes widdend O.OBut then he pulled back "Ah…" A voice escaped her throat.

"Whats wrong? Did I do something to upset you?Please don't hate me." The boys face was plastered with concern and worry.

"No I'm okie you just gave me a shock. Mi names Kagome whats yours?" Kagome stood up.

The boy bowed down and said,"Please to met you Princess Kagome. I'm…"

…:…Well what do you think? Who is this mysterious black haired boy? Kouga? Mirokru? Inu-yasha maybe I dunno find out soon…:…


	2. Staying

…: Well chapter two I should really be working on the other stories but I'm currently hooked into finishing this but I usually lose interest in my ideas the next day so this is why I'm tring to finsh . :…

Princess Kagome

Chapter 2

"Please to meet you Princess Kagome I am …. Inuyasha." (who'd you expect I always have them as a couple ) Inuyasha bowed down and smiled sweetly.

Kagome stared no one had ever acted this way before, "No one very called my 'princess' before! Do I have to do anything special?-" Kagome started rambling on and on about the countless princess things.

Inuyasha stoped her, "Be yourself. As long as I am by your side you are my Princess Kagome." For a 8 your old he does know how to flatter people . 

"oh I see…" Kagome bobbed her head up and down. "Oh! Inu-kun I have something to show you. I'll be right back don't move!" And with that she dashed into he walk-in closet.

Inuyasha sat down on her bed waiting patiently, not moving an inch for about 10 minutes, 'Inu-kun?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome came out in a cute pink frirrly dress. It was sleeveless, around her waist had pearl strings wrapped loosely around he waist. Kagome twirled around for Inuyasha to see, "Mommy gave it to me ."

Inuyasha felt blood squirt out of his nose . 'WOW! O.O must be the weather…' "WOW! You look pretty as a princess."

Kagome grinned so big her face could of cracked any moment now………. Any moment now…

Mr.Hirigashi and Tomo walked in. Mr.Hirigashi smiled, "I'm glad you are both getting along. It has been decided they shall live with us live our other maid before she had to leave to take care of her dying mother. Tomo will have extra room number 10. And Kagome Inuyasha where would you like to stay?"

"oOo! Mommy let him stay with me!" Kagome gave Mrs.Hirigashi the big round shiny puppy dog eyes.

Mrs.Hirigashi looked at Inuyasha, "Is that alright with you, dear?"

"Sure"

"Alright so Inuyasha will live with Kagome. But when you both get old enough you will have to be moved. I hope that Kagome will sleep at night instead of playing with Inuyasha all night long…. Tomorrow we will go shopping for the furniture and new cloths for you."

"Mrs. Hirigashi please you don't have to we have our own stuff" Tomo looked at Mrs.Hirigashi nervously.

"Non-sense you both are family now and it is my treat ."

…:Bedtime:…+

Kagome was wearing a silk pajama dress that said 'I LOVE puppies' all over it, with matching shorts underneath. (Well she can't sleep with Inuyasha in her underwear. Her dress might roll up at night . ) Inuyasha was wear a big T-shirt and some loose pants until he get some pjs.

They both jumped on the bed.(I'll make them share the bed….MUHAHA) "Inu-kun?"

Inuyasha opened one eye, "Yes, what is it Princess?"

"You're the bestest friend I ever had. You're the only friend I've ever had. Promise you'll always stay with me?" Kagome looked into Inuyashas eyes.

"Of course silly girl, I'll always be with you." Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes, "Now get some sleep.

Kagome hugged his arm. Inuyashas eyes flapped open and went wide. The corner of his eye twitched a little. He was about to yank his arm away from her but he decided not to.

…: Well what do you think? Inuyasha is so mature for a 8 year old . I don't think acts like a 5 year old either. Oh well I gotta work on her more. And no this whole story they won't always be kids they'll grow up soon enough. But I like cute kiddie stories . :…


	3. For you

…:…Out of the goodness of my heart I have done this over the weekend . actually I'm rushing to get it done so I can start on a full moon one…also I wanna get to the good crap in this story…:…

Princess Kagome

Chapter 3 For you

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties!" Mrs.Hirigashi pulled off the covers to reveal snoring Inu-yasha and drooling Kagome.

Tomo opened the curtains, light streamed all over the room.

Kagome wiped drool from her cheeks and moaned, "YOU rise and YOU shine…ZZZzzzz"

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, "I'm up, I'm up…" Inuyasha yawned and resisted the urge to plop back down on the bed again and sleep like a rock. Tomo was dressed in Mrs.Hirigashi's cloths, she handed Inuyasha a T-shirt and jeans that were a little bit big for him.

When he came out of the bathroom Mrs.Hirigashi was still trying to wake up Kagome. Inuyasha frowned and thought, ' Does this happen every morning?' "Come on Princess Kagome it's time to wake up." Inuyasha spoke softly.

Kagomes eyes flapped opened and she shot right up…everyone sweat dropped, "OK, Inu-kun!" And with that she rushed in to the bathroom got changed, showered, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and everything. Note this was I random order… All in a minute…A NEW WORLD RECORD!

Mrs. Hirigashi raised a eyebrow, "Very impressive Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned dumbly.

:Mall:

At the mall Inuyasha got a chance to go shopping in this all guy store no matter the age or style. When they stepped inside Mrs.Hirigashi and Kagome ran down the isles and islands and grabbed a whole arm load of cloths each and shoved Inuyasha into a fitting room. Inuyasha sighed.

After a intense two hour of putting on all of the cloths in the store, modeling and taking off and putting on cloths over and over they finally bought 1 outfit…I mean 20 pairs of pants, 30 T-shirts Long sleeves Tank tops ect., 20 pairs of unddies n boxers, 5 styled hats, 5 sneakers 2 pairs of dress shoes 1 sandal, bunch o' socks, 3 pjs, a red necklace with fangs or what ever sticking out of it (inuyasha's sit thing you know), and a laptop. WOW! Amount was about 4000! OMG you could buy a whole bunch o' anime crap with that shit!

Mrs.Hirigashi smiled at Inuyasha, "Alright Inuyasha will you please get the bags?"

Inuyashas gaw dropped to the ground.

Tomo giggled, "The mistress is kidding….right?" Tomo face showed worry.

Kagome, "Of course silly . everything any where is delivered to the housies. Look!" She showed them a catalog in was filled with all of the stores merchandise. "Cause we use a bunch o' green paper Inu-kun gets a catalog and gets to use up to 1000!"

Inuyasha blinked in disbelief, "WOW! Ahem I mean thank you Princess Kagome."

Next they went to buy cloths for Tomo they used a lot of money but also got another catalog.

On the way to a furniture store Kagome had spotted a new jewel she stared at it for a while and they ran to catch up with the others.

At the furniture place they were looking for furniture. "Inu-kun! Inu-kun!" Kagome tugged on Inuyasha sleeve.

"Yes, Princess Kagome?" Inuyasha bent down a bit.

"You don't need a bed you can sleep with me!" Kagome whined.

"Well Princess I don't know about that…" Inuyasha looked at Tomo and Mrs.Hirigashi.

"Please Inu-kun! Tomo won't have to fix so many beds in the morning!" Kagome looked hopefully into Tomo's eyes.

"Inuyasha would you like that? I'm sure Tomo wouldn't mind one less bed to fix in the morning." Mrs.Hirigshi looked at Tomo.

"Mrs.Hirigshi I am YOUR servent. I do as you wish." Inuyasha bowed.

"Umm not to speak out of place but Inuyasha, dear, you are KAGOME'S bodyguard. I wouldn't mind at all." Tomo patted Kagome on the head.

Mrs.Hirigashi eyes were wide, "Tomo you have a such well mannered child ."

In the end they bought a bed, a dresser mirror, a table, a desk, a T.V., and uhh…surprisingly looks at receipt that's it.

:Food Court:

Kagome's P.O.V.

I'm so tired. At least I'm not tired and hungry…Huh?

Inu-kun walks over and whispers something into mommys ear. Mommys pulling out her check… What's going on?

"Princess?" Inuyasha walks over to me.

"Yes?" My voice had a hint of confusion in it.

"Princess, I'll be right back ok?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Uh-huh…" was all I could say cause I was too busy stuffing myself with food. Wonder where he's going…

"Inuyasha said he wanted to check something out and so he went to go look. He'll be back Kagome." Mommy smiled.

I smiled back and took a sip of my Root Beer. I LOVE food…I LOVE root beer.

Author's P.O.V.

At the house everything was brought inside. When you'd step inside you'd feel like you were stepping into a box jungle.

In Kagome room Kagome was helping Inuyasha put away his cloths and Inuyasha was putting his new desk together.

Kagome held up Inuyashas pajamas that said 'I'ma PUPPY!' plastered all over it. "YAY! Awww Inu-kun you said you didn't like these but you bought them! Now we match!" Kagomes face seemed to glow.

Inuyasha looked behind her back and took the flashlight from her. "I don't know how it ACCIDENTLY got bought." Inuyasha blushed 'Yea. Hate to admit but I WANTED to match with her.'

Tomo came in as soon as Inuyasha finished setting up the computer. "Inuyasha dear a pakage has arrived for you!"

"Ah! It's here! Hold on Princess Kagome. I'll be right back please excuse me." Inuyasha zoomed out the door.

When Inuyasha came back he was smiling so big his face could oif cracked any minute now… "Here you go Princess this is for you." Inuyasha handed her a small blue box with a gold ribbon on it.

"OoO what is is Inu-kun?" Kagome shaked the box gently.

"Well why don't you open it?"

Kagome slowed but eagerly opened the box so she ruin what ever was inside. Inside was a ENGAGMENT RING! OMG! Just kidding it was a gold chained necklace it had a round purple jewel attached to it. "This is-" kagome looked into Inuyasha eyes.

"I saw you looking at it and went back to get in during lunch time. The lady had noticed the necklace I was wearing and told me these are a one of a kind and very rare necklaces. They both are a pair. Legend said that my necklace belonged to a great demon lord and your belonged to a powerful miko. You necklace is Called the Shikon No Tama. It's a thank you gift from me." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome leaped into Inuyashas arms, " I have everything I could have gotten it myself but because you got it for me that makes it more special, Inu-kun."

Inuyasha help her put on the shikon no tama, "As long as you desire it you shall have it, princess." Inuyasha took her hand and kissed the top of it. THE END NOT!

…:Well took me a long time to type it up . now my wrist hurts wow page 4 a world record for me took me 5 pages to write it out and so that's a good thing for me. What do you think? Well? I'll try to make chapter 4 as soon as a have the time thanks ya that suppost this story . continue to review and I will update really soon:…


	4. School

Well I honestly thought I posted this chapter up already . sorry guy that I took so long I was working on Drunk as Ever but since this was already done why not just type it up! Ahaha picks up abandoned note book . sorry 

Princess Kagome

Chapter 4 School

Three weeks later….

At the dinner table Inuyasha and Kagome sat on one side across from Kagome's mother and Tomo. Inuyasha was chewing on some vegi's that I can no longer identify. Kagome was picking up a piece of fish. Tomo quietly eating chicken …yum chicken . drool Tomo put down her chopsticks and look at Mrs.Hirigashi, "Ummm Mrs.Hirigashi if I may ask you are wealthy yet you don't have any maids?"

Mrs.Hirigashi looked at Tomo, "Is the work too much for you?"

Tomo shook her head, "No but I was just wondering."

Mrs.Hirigashi laughed, " I don't like to be thrown into a crowd and loud noises. I just like a small cozy family."

Kagome blurted out, "LIKE US!" some pieces of rice came flying out of her mouth and on Mrs.Hirigashi's face. "Opps…eh he"

Everyone just blinked, and Mrs.Hirigashi wiped her face… "OK, I have some thing to say," Mrs.Hirigashi cleared her throat. "Kagome will soon enter Kindergarten and Inuyasha, I believe, will enter third grade. Don't worry I'll have a talk with the principal."

There was this strange gleam in her eye that sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. 'OH boy I don't even want to know…'

First day of school…

"Excited, princess?" Inuyasha looked Kagome and smiled.

Kagome nodded slowly and took Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "If anyone troubles you just tell me ok Princess?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

Inuyasha brought her to her class and then headed to his own which was on the OTHER side of the building…

In Kagome's class eventually they were told to sit in a circle and said their name and said something about them. Kagome looked at the kids in her class. And then tried to look for a place to sit and found a empty space near a girl with long hair in a high ponytail. She smiled at Kagome and Kagome smiled back weakly back..

In Inuyasha's class it was so crazy! 'AHHH! MAKES ME WANNA RIP OUT MY HAIR!' Inuyasha's eyes twitched… "ugh.." and rolled his eyes.

"Heh welcome to my world." A boy with a face that said man-this-class-is-Beeped-up.

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow, "I'm Inuyasha."

"I'm Kouga. The GREAT!" Kouga pointed a thumb at himself and smirked.

'Oh boy…poke your eye out and leave already…' Thought Inuyasha.

Kagome's Class…

"HI! I'm Sango my family runs the business of demon exterminating. And I'm uhhh I have a brother Kohaku and I have a pet Kiara. Kiara is very cute and I love her." Sango grinned.

"Thank you, Sango. Alright next!" Mr.Teacher said hurrily. I don't wanna name him . 

Kagome looked at the Mr.Teacher. He nodded meaning it was her turn.. "I'm Kag-Kagome." She looked at the staring eyes waiting for her to hurry up so they can do something better like eat snacks. YAY snacks! "I live with my mother, Tomo, and Inuyasha.I have no brothers or sisters."

"QUESTION!" A little boy raised his hand.

"Shippo" Mr.Teacher called on him.

"If she has no brothers or sisters who is Tomo. Is Inuyasha your pet doggy?" Shippo blurted out.

"NO!...err Inuyasha is my friend. Tomo is his mom." Kagome explained.

"Well HOW COME-" Shippo was interrupted by Mr.Teacher.

"Shippo that's enough. Some things shouldn't be known." Mr.Teacher had a god like light behind him.

"Like why you don't have a girlfriend?" Shippo mouth wouldn't stop flapping would he?

BIG Vain popping out, "Y-yes" 'Grrr…This child…' Mr.Teacher quiestly sent death glares at Shippo who of course was looking away.

Sango looked at Kagome. "…"

Later at recess…

"Hey, is something wrong?" Sango looked down at Kagome who was sitting down.

"Nothing…" Kagome said barely in a whisper.

"Yeah, right. Then why are you just sitting there and watching the other kids have fun?" Sango smirked.

"Cause" Kagome looked up at Sango.

Inuyasha's class just happened to come out for recess. "Hey Princess!"

Kagome broke out in to a humongo smile and ran toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

'Whoa if she smiled any wider think her face would crack…' "So this is Inuyasha." Sango turned towards Inuyasha.

"Hello are you one of Kagome's new friends?" Inuyasha stuck out his hand. "I'm Inuyasha."

"Haha yes yes I know . I'm Sango a classmate." Sango took his hand.

"BUHAHAHA!" A sound came from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha groaned. Sango Cooked a eyebrow. Kagome hide behind Inuyasha.

"AHAHA my side… . Princess! What kind of crap is that?" Kouga walked toward the group.

Sango glared, "Is that a problem? It could be just a nickname."

"HA! But princess! Who is this princess?" Kouga looked at Kagome. He stared at Kagome. "Your sister?"

"Friend. And it's just a nickname don't have a cow gosh." Inuyasha glared.

Kagome backed behind Inuyasha some more.

"Seems awfully close to you literally. You sure she isn't your girlfriend?" Kouga stilled stared at Kagome.

"What's your problem! Stop staring at the poor girl!" Sango waved a fist in Kouga's face.

"Inuyasha is such a softy." Kouga flicked Sango's hand.

"Grrr…SHUT UP!" A voice came out of nowhere.

"Whoa." Kouga felled over. "Are you insane!Owww…My ears." He rubbed his ears.

…This chapter was seriously boring. Nothing I tell you no romance no comedy . sorry 


	5. Ouch!

O.O I'm trying to update all of my stories in one day. I wonder what should I put in this chapter…. O.O

Princess Kagome

Chap 5 Ouch!

"Inuyasha!" Kouga gasped, "I never knew you had it in you to say such a cruel word." Kouga smirked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Big whoop."

"Get lost Kouga…" Sango glared at him.

"Kouga! Come play basketball with us!" Some boys in another class called to Kouga.

"Sure girlie. Good-bye Princess." Kouga mimicked Inuyasha and bowed down just to exaggerate it a little.

"Finally." Sango sighed.

"Inuyasha you don't have to call me princess if it causes too much trouble." Kagome was worried.

"It's alright I call you that because I want to." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.

Sango giggled.

Later in class…

"Kagome will you come with me?" a boy in Inuyasha's class called Kagome.

"Sure." Kagome put down her crayons and followed the boy.

He led her outside and behind the school.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you so close to Inuyasha?"

"My friend." Kagome said.

"No there is more to it than that!" the boy shouted.

"I don't understand." Kagome looked at boy.

"You like him. He like you right!"

"Why are you so mad? Yes I like him." Kagome was confused why is boy asking her so my questions? (when she says like it means friendly like)

"No! I LIKE HIM! HE IS MINE!" the boy lunged at her and grabbed her hair and pulled.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed.

In Inuyasha's class two minutes ago…

"Where is that boy!" Kouga stomped around the class room.

Suddenly Sango busted into the classroom. "Inuyasha!"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha looked up from his work.

"A boy from your class came and got Kagome and they haven't been back yet!"

Inuyasha stood up and dashed through the door. He quickly searched the halls. He went outside and headed for the back until he suddenly heard a horrible scream, "KAGOME!" He gasped.

At Kagome…

"AHH!" Kagome screamed. Suddenly he let go and she heard a thump. She opened his eyes and found the boy on the ground and Inuyasha in front of her.

"Princess are you alright? What did he do to you? Where does it hurt?" Inuyasha looked over for any wounds.

"I'm fine." Kagome smiled.

Sango appeared, "Kagome! Are you alright I was so worried!" She hugged Kagome.

"I'm fine."

"Sango can you take Princess Kagome to the nurses room?"

"OK!"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha."

"Just go. Just in case, princess. Please."

"…Alright" Kagome went with Sango into the building.

Inuyasha looked at the unconscious boy on the ground. "Hey wake up…." No movement. "Hey wake up." He shook the boy's shoulder…no response. "WAKE UP!" he slapped the boy.

"AH!" The boy shot up. "I-Inuyasha." He blushed.

'Eww…' Inuyasha thought, "What do you think you were doing to Kagome?"

"I just wanted to ask her something." The boy stood up.

"Didn't look like it to me." Inuyasha glared at him.

The boy looked at Inuyasha and said, I've been watching you."

'I don't like how this is going…I feel nauseous…'Inuyasha thought.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

'Ugh! I knew it think I'm gonna loose my lunch…' Inuyasha glared at the boy, "Feh! Do you take me for a fool?"

"What? No I-"

"Hurting my friends doesn't win anything. But a beating."

The boy stood shocked.

Inuyasha drove his fist into the boys stomach and he fell unconscious, "Weak…"

O.O oo seems there is another side to inuyasha is he a two face? Well it wasn't that interesting but please review O.O


	6. PARTAY!

Yadda Yadda

Princess Kagome

Chap 6 PARTAY!

Two days later….

"Did you hear? That boy liked Inuyasha! That's so gross!" a girl in Inuyasha's class said to her friends.

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Yeah and I heard that Inuyasha beat him up because of it." Another girl said.

Inuyasha stared at the chalkboard.

"No," another girl shook her head, "he did it for a _girl_."

Inuyasha turned around and slammed his hands on the desk, "SHUT IT! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

"EKK!" the girls squeaked and they excused themselves to the far end of the classroom.

"Hey man take it easy." Kouga put a hand on Inuyasha's sholder.

Inuyasha shot a glare at him.

"… Are you planning on keeping this from Kagome?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Your dark self, the rude, mean Inuyasha. Or whatever it is." Kouga pointed out.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha sat in his desk. '_I don't want her to hate me…'_

!HOME!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped onto the bed.

Inuyasha looked up from his math homework, "Yes, Princess?"

"Ummm are we busy this weekend?"

"Princess, If you ever want to go somewhere I'll take you there."

"Really!" Kagome's eyes brightened. She held up a invitation card, "Lookie a party!"

"Oh the school party?" Inuyasha pulled out a invitation of his own.

"Are you going?" Kagome said excitedly.

"Only if you are." Inuyasha smiled.

"Lets go ok?" Kagome bounced off the bed and into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

!Day of School Party!

"Princess, if you ever want to leave just tell me and I'll take you away." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Okie Dokie." Kagome grinned.

At the party there were a lot of people mostly people of the higher grades. There was dance music in the background. The party was held on the second floor in the party hall.

"YAY!" Kagome beamed when she found Sango.

"I was so bored without you!" Sango hugged Kagome.

"Princess, I'll be back I need to find someone." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Alrightie Inuyashaie! I'll play with Sango." Kagome grabbed Sango's arm.

As Inuyasha walked passed a group of 5th grade boys he heard someone say, "Look it's the kindergardener."

"The one that everyone is fussing about?" A guy with blonde hair said.

"Yeah that's the one. She pretends that she's all that because she has a bodyguard." A boy with black cloths said.

"Maybe if we push her around a bit I wonder if her bodyguards gonna kill us." The blonde haired one gave an evil laugh.

'_This could be bad…'_ Inuyasha thought while heading back towards Kagome.

What do you think? Huh?


	7. Take me away

XD YAY I'm updating. Yeah I love little kids stories because there are rarely any. I plan on them growing up in like a lot of chapters later but that might just make the story too much of a hassle for me. So I guess for this story I'll try to keep them as kids. XD

Princess Kagome

Chapter 7 Take me away

"Kagome." Inuyasha called after Kagome while pushing through the crowd.

She looked up and smiled, "Inuyasha!"

"I don't think…. Uhhh," Inuyasha thought for a second, 'I could just take care of this myself and not have to worry Kagome she seems to be enjoying herself.' , "Never mind, Kagome." With that said Inuyasha dashed off to go look for those boys.

But…. Dun dun da dunnnn, unfortunately those boys were quick to move and they had reached Kagome when Inuyasha was on the OTHER side of the room… NOOO! Kagome!

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?" the boy with blonde hair said.

Sango stood up, considering what happened last time, "She's not going anywhere. If you have something to say, say it right here."

"Maybe we will…" The boy in black cloths pushed Sango behind him. Another boy behind the one in black held Sangos hands in a lock and her feet to so she couldn't move.

Kagome gasped. She stood up, "What do you want?" She demanded.

"Just stand there and bear it. Don't you scream or I'll hurt your friend." The blonde haired one smirked. He took his red punch and dumped it on her NEW dress that she had bought and searched for long and hard just for the dance.

Kagome gasped and so did Sango. Kagome could feel the tears forming, 'No don't cry. I can wash it later. This is for Sango remember?'

"Hmm. Why isn't she crying?" The one in black whispered to the blonde one.

"Maybe we should try something else." The blonde hair guy grabbed her hair and pulled.

"Ah!" Kagome winced in pain and tried not to scream.

"Stop that!" Sango squirmed around a little the the boy had a good grip on her, " INUYASHA!"

Over on the other side of the room. Inuyasha snapped his head toward the voice, "SHIT! Kagome!" Inuyasha started pushing his way though.

The blonde hair guy released her hair after it was obvious she wasn't going to cry, "What to do next?" He stood there and thought until someone came and shoved him on the ground. "Ouch!" He looked up and saw that his two friends were gone, Sango was with Kagome, and Inuyasha in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha, 'This punk is the bodyguard? Is this some kind of joke! But he's strong…'

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Princess are you alright?"

Kagome looked at him blankly then all of a sudden tears started to flow from her eyes.

Inuyasha gasped, he turned to the blonde haired guy, which was still on the ground, "You made her cry! I'll swear I'll KILL Y-" He stopped when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked to see who it was. It was Kagome, she was shook her head meaning that she didn't want him to hurt the boy. Inuyasha bit his lip resisting the urge to smack the boy like crazy. "Just get out of here!" He shouted to the boy and the boy scrambled away. He turned around to ask why she did that but stopped when he saw her poor condition.

Around them there were already crowds of kids whispering about what happened. Some even started laughing and pointing at Kagome! MEAN LITTLE BRATS! "Inuyasha." Kagome sniffed, "Take me away." She had used the same words that Inuyasha had told her. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"…" Then Inuyasha did the first thing that popped into his mind. He lifted Kagome up bridal style and ran toward the nearest window and crashed through it. Careful not to get Kagome hurt.

Everyone else gasped. Some girls screamed. Others ran toward the window, cause you know it is the second story… Sango was at the window also screaming, "BYE KAGOME!"

At home Mrs.Hirigashi and Tomo fussed al over Kagome. They helped her change out of her dirty dress. Mrs.Hirigashi promising she'll wash it right away. Tomo helping her get cleaned. Inuyasha just did what he could.

Later in Kagome/Inuyasha's room, "Princess Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha looked over Kagome carfully in case they miss looked a bruse.

"Yes." Was all Kagome said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time. They ruined your pretty dress."

"It's alright. I'm ok really." Kagome reassured him, "I'll be fine by tomorrow. When we get back to school everything will be how it used to be."

Inuyasha frowned for a second but then smiled, "If you say so, it must be true." He kissed Kagome on the forehead and they both went to bed.

XD So how did you like this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! I like reviews so even if you review for every chapter and every few hours of whatever that's alright. OH just so you know the next chapter will have Inuyasha beating people up again. YAY lol XD


End file.
